


Rainy Days at Raijin

by Glenraven



Series: Raijin Days one-shots [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Chasing, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pre-Slash, Raijin Days, Rain, School Life, Sharing an umbrella, Some sexual innuendo, Teasing, rated T for Shizuo's bad mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glenraven/pseuds/Glenraven
Summary: Shizuo hates the rain and Izaya.So why is he trudging home from school through a deluge with a laughing flea on his back?Taking responsibility, that's why.





	Rainy Days at Raijin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) Ever since I've seen [this adorable picture](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/7b/b3/90/7bb39028f7e69e723fa0eecce1968241.jpg), I've wanted to write a story for it. Just look at their faces!! Izaya is so innocent and happy <3 Unfortunately I don't know who the artist is - if you do, please let me know so I can credit them!  
> It's been raining all day and it's NaNoWriMo, so I thought why not write a quick, cute one-shot. As always, it wasn't as short as expected, but I hope it's still cute! It's among the fluffiest things I've ever written.  
> For those of you following my longer fic Sweet Rage and Bitter Cunning, don't worry - the next chaper is already written, I'm waiting for some feedback and will probably post it later in the week.  
> I hope you enjoy :)  
> 

Heiwajima Shizuo hated everything about the rain except for its sound. It greeted him early one morning, even before his alarm could ring to wake him for school. Big drops splashed against his window, leaving miniature rivers in their wake as they slid down the glass. He nuzzled his head against his pillow and closed his eyes for just a few more minutes.

 

Shizuo was in a foul mood the moment he had to leave his dry home for the humid, stifling wetness of a rainy summer morning. Despite the rain, it wasn’t cold, and the clingy warmth crept underneath his school uniform, making him sweat and curling his hair before he was even in class. It was gross, and the umbrella didn’t help much. Water squished between his toes. He really needed to ask his mother for new shoes.  
“Ugh. This sucks this sucks this sucks,” he growled under his breath. It didn’t bode well that he was already this level of pissed off before he entered the school gates. His chest felt hot, his arms and legs were hard with tension.

“Yo, Shizuo-kun! Wait up, will ya?”  
Shizuo turned. It was Kadota, umbrella-less, covering his head with a sodden newspaper. He ducked under the clear plastic roof beside Shizuo.

If it was anyone other than Kadota, Shizuo would shove them into a puddle for encroaching on his already minimal dry space. But Kadota had a quiet presence and authority that somehow never quite clashed with Shizuo’s temper. Despite being nearly soaked, the other boy gave a smile and Shizuo felt his own mood lift a bit. At least until they reached the school and _who else_ would be leaning under the roof, one foot propped up against the wall, than the red-shirted, black-haired bane of Shizuo’s existence. Of course that infuriating smirk immediately twisted Izaya’s lips and Shizuo heard the handle of his umbrella creak as his fist tightened.

“Easy man,” Kadota murmured. “At least save it until lunch. Or PE.”  
Shizuo grunted and tore his eyes away from Izaya’s lean frame. It was surprisingly difficult. He felt Izaya watch him as he passed, the tiny hairs at the back of his neck prickling and standing up as he entered the building. He found his locker and took off his sodden shoes, switching them for uwabaki. “See you later,” he said to Kadota before he walked off towards his own classroom.

Shinra was already there, smiling and in high spirits as always. Shizuo half-listened to the boy going on and on about how he was going to marry his Celty as soon as he was finished with school. Shizuo had met Celty and she seemed cool, though it was a bit odd how she never took off her helmet. What Shizuo was very sure about though was that Celty did not return - or even properly acknowledge - Shinra’s weird feelings. Who could blame her. The way Shinra showed them was just plain creepy.  
“By the way Shizuo-kun, could you come over after school so I can take a blood sample? There’s a test I’d like to- aaaaahtete, ow ow ow!”  
Shizuo grabbed and twisted Shinra’s wrist without even looking. His point being made, he released his weirdo friend. “I’m not a lab rat, Shinra.”

“That’s right,” a smooth voice crooned from the entryway of the classroom. “Shizu-chan is a real proper monster, not some measly white mouse.”  
“Flea,” Shizuo growled “What are you doing here? Don’t you have a class of your own to go to?”  
“Hah, so mean Shizu-chan,” the pest pouted. “Maths is boring, I already know all that stuff anyway. The teacher is a total drag. Hiiragi-sensei who teaches your English class is so much smarter and more interesting to listen to.”  
He slid into an unoccupied seat as if he belonged there, a few tables behind and to the right of Shizuo. The perfect place to irritate Shizuo because he could just about spot the red of the other’s shirt from the corner of his eyes.

Dammit. Why did Izaya have to insist on forcing himself into Shizuo’s sight? Why couldn’t he help being drawn to those eyes, red and terrible and mocking?  
Hiiragi-sensei entered the room and called the class to order. After she took attendance, her eyes settled on Izaya.  
“Orihara-kun, what are you doing in my classroom?”

Izaya smiled, his eyes crinkling in innocent mirth. “I just missed Hiiragi-sensei’s wonderful English class so much,” he lilted. “I much prefer listening to you than to Kimura-sensei.”  
The teacher sighed and adjusted her glasses. “Orihara-kun, you know that is not how it works.”  
“Please?” he whined, tilting his head to the side like a puppy. “I’ll behave.”  
She snorted. Shizuo loved her for it.

“I’ll ignore it if you don’t speak. Think you can manage that for a whole hour?”  
Izaya just smiled at her, his chin propped up on his hand, lips sealed. Shizuo shook his head in disgust when the teacher continued where she left off last time, which was the past simple form of irregular English verbs.  
Shizuo picked up nothing during all of class, too focused on the presence behind him to spare a thought for anything else. If Izaya kept this up, he’d fail the next test for sure.  
The rain still fell outside, battering the windows.

Izaya disappeared after class, so quickly and quietly that he was gone when Shizuo turned after packing his bag. The rest of the morning passed uneventfully. By the time lunch came around, Shizuo felt like a trapped animal. He wished they could eat on the roof but that was out of the question. The cafeteria was murkily warm and overfilled with students. Unwitting first-years bumped into Shizuo, too small and pathetic for him to smack. He craned his head, looking for Shinra and Kadota in the crowd. By the time he fought his way through to their table, that red-and-black pest had taken up the last seat. Without much ceremony, Shizuo grabbed the back of Izaya’s black school jacket and lifted him out of the chair by his collar.  
“Shizu-chan what the hell!”  
“What the hell indeed!” Shizuo roared. “The fuck are you doing at my table, in my seat?”

Izaya turned his head, his voice somewhat strained from the shirt cutting into his neck. His toes barely reached the floor. “I didn’t know this was Shizu-chan’s special seat.”  
Every word was mocking, every sound rolling off the flea’s tongue a provocation. Shizuo could feel dozens of eyes staring at his back. He set the flea down heavily on the floor and took his seat, resolving to somehow ignore him until the end of school. He unpacked his bento and started angrily spearing food with his chopsticks. “The monster has declared war on his food,” Izaya commented.  
“Shut up! At least I have someone who packs a lunch for me.”

The table went quiet. Neither Kadota nor Shinra were meeting his gaze, but Shizuo would be damned if he felt bad for the flea. Izaya’s eyes were burning slits, his face twisted hatefully. “You know, I can’t understand why people stay with Shizu-chan as though he were a gentle beast who just can’t help his temper sometimes. It seems I am not the only one who has a biting way with words.” With that, Izaya gracefully rose from the floor and dusted himself off. He left the cafeteria without eating anything. Shizuo felt a sinking in his stomach, then got angry at himself for feeling sorry for a blood-sucking parasite.

“That was kind of shitty of you, Shizuo-kun,” Kadota remarked. His face was calm as he said it. “I know Orihara can be a pest but taking a dig at his family life… that’s kind of low.”  
Shizuo frowned. “What do you mean?”  
“You don’t know?” Kadota and Shinra exchanged a glance. It was Shinra who spoke. “Izaya-kun’s parents are almost never home. They are always on business trips. It’s up to Izaya to look after his little sisters and pack their lunches, as well as see to all their other needs.”  
Shizuo picked at his lunch, prepared for him every night by his mother. His mother who cooked his food, patched up his injuries, cleaned up after him even as she good-naturedly chided him for being a messy teenager.

Who took care of Izaya after their fights? What did his sisters think of their brother coming home all banged up and scraped?  
“Where did he go?” Shizuo asked.  
Shinra and Kadota looked at each other and shrugged. “I’d say the roof but that would be stupid,” Kadota said.  
Shinra mulled it over. “In middle school, he was in the library quite a lot.”  
“Great,” Shizuo sighed. “The librarian hates me.”  
He packed up the rest of his lunch and grabbed his bag. “I’ll see you guys later.”  
“Don’t kill him!” Shinra called out cheerily.

Shizuo peered through the round window in the library doors, relieved to see that the librarian was not at her post. He opened the door and slipped in, immediately making himself scarce and hiding between the shelves. Where might Izaya be? Shizuo forced his thoughts into silence, refusing to listen to the voice that told him that what he was doing was a bad idea. He quietly checked all the aisles as he made his way to the back of the room. He found Izaya in the sociology section, sitting on the floor with his back against the bookshelf, a big tome open on his knees. He had not seen or sensed Shizuo yet, his eyes flitting across the page, the look on his face absorbed and for once not bored but hungry. Starving even, as though nothing but more and more knowledge could ever satisfy him. Shizuo approached a few steps, then cleared his throat. Izaya jumped, the book slipping from his lap. “Shizu-chan.”  
“There,” Shizuo said and tossed his bento box into Izaya’s now vacant lap. “There’s still some sushi. You look hungry.”  
Izaya caught the box by reflex, then simply stared at Shizuo as though he were a stranger. Shizuo awkwardly scratched at the nape of his neck.

“I don’t want your pity.” Izaya’s hands clenched around the box.  
“I don’t pity you,” Shizuo growled. “You’re not pathetic enough to be pitied. But you’re super scrawny. I’d feel bad hunting you down when you’re half-starved. So eat up already. We have PE together this afternoon.”  
Izaya smirked. “Shizu-chan is so stupid, feeding his worst rival.”  
“Put that mouth to better use,” Shizuo said and turned around. “You can return the box later.”  
Izaya chortled. “Better use, huh?”  
The meaning of his own words took another few seconds to catch up to Shizuo, coloring his cheeks bright red. “Whatever. Just fucking eat it.”  
“Which ‘it’- ah, nevermind. Itadakimaaaasu!”  
Shizuo almost ran down the librarian on his way out the door.

They had joint PE in the big gym hall with Izaya and Kadota’s class.  
“Dotachin! Be on my team,” Izaya lilted with his fake-friendly voice, cozying up to a flustered Kadota’s shoulder.  
“Don’t call me that stupid nickname, Orihara-kun!”  
“Orihara-kun? So cold! At least use my first name, ne Do-ta-chin?”  
Kadota sighed and rolled his eyes.  
Shizuo pulled the flimsy blue mesh shirt that marked his team over his head with a grin. It was kind of amusing to see the flea turn his unwanted attention on somebody else to tease them. Part of him bristled though. What did the flea have to get _this_ fucking close to Kadota for?

“Heiwajima-kun, you’re up as pitcher!” the PE teacher called out.  
Shizuo got into position and picked up the ball. When he straightened, he was faced with none other than the flea, red mesh nearly slipping off the narrow shoulders of his white gym shirt. The baseball bat was still lazily dangling from his fingers.  
“Orihara, stop screwing around and get into position!” the teacher barked. He was a burly man with bushy eyebrows that were currently drawn together in a fearsome frown.  
“Hai, sensei!” Izaya quipped and lifted the bat over his shoulder.  
“Come on, Shizu-chan! Give it your best shot.” Izaya’s eyes were half-lidded, his smile condescending as ever.  
Shizuo threw the ball without warning, not holding back much of his strength.  
Izaya’s reflexes were insane as always. His eyes narrowed as the bat made contact with a loud metallic twang, sending the ball flying off into the far wall. Izaya’s arms and shoulders shook with effort. There was a ball-sized dent in the metal bat.

They were both removed from the field immediately - an idea which backfired when Izaya kept bouncing a spare ball off the back of Shizuo’s head on the benches until Shizuo started chasing him around the hall and then the equipment room with an enraged roar. Izaya twisted around narrow corners and vaulted across random gear, laughing all the while.  
“Ne, Shizu-chan, this is more fun than baseball anyway, right?”  
“Shut up!” Shizuo roared and threw a medicine ball at Izaya. The flea twisted his body to the side, but some lazy student must have not fastened the brakes of the cart of gym mats he was standing on properly. The cart rolled and Izaya fell, a comical expression on his face as his back bent so far not even he could right himself. He went down in the narrow space between two carts, hitting the ground with a muffled cry.  
Shizuo couldn’t help laughing as he leisurely rounded the cart to peer down at the flea. Izaya’s arm was twisted beneath him, his upper body pretty much folded in half over his legs, which were sticking up between the two carts of piled-up gym mats. He wiggled with gritted teeth, but there was no way he could free himself from this predicament without help.

“Need a hand there, I-za-ya-kun?”  
“Tch. Fuck off!”  
Izaya’s voice was strained, his brows crinkled in pain. On a closer look, the angle his wrist was bent at didn’t look quite natural.  
“Don’t be stupid flea and take my fucking hand.”  
“I can’t reach that far, you dim-witted protozoan!” Izaya ground out.  
Shizuo squeezed himself into the space and grabbed the fabric between Izaya’s shoulders, pulling him up until he could unfold his legs, then setting him down on the mat cart. Izaya cradled his wrist to his chest, his expression shadowed by the black of his hair.

“Heiwajima! Orihara! What are you two good-for-nothings doing in there?” the gym teacher yelled.  
Shizuo sighed. “Time to face the music. Come on.”  
Izaya slid from the cart, but buckled as soon as his left foot hit the ground. Shizuo caught him under his armpits. Izaya had bitten his lip hard enough to draw blood.  
“Orihara-kun is hurt, sensei!” Shizuo called out.  
The teacher stormed into the room, dwarfing both students with his broad shoulders and glaring at them while he took in Izaya’s appearance.  
“My ankle,” Izaya hissed.  
“His wrist too,” Shizuo added.  
The teacher scoffed. “Well done, Heiwajima,” he bit out sarcastically. “It’s not enough to dent my baseball bats, you’ve got to do it to the students as well!”  
Shizuo winced.  
“It was just a silly accident,” Izaya said quietly.  
“Not you too!” the teacher went off. “It’s time Heiwajima takes some responsibility for his actions! Bring him to the nurse’s office, and make sure he gets home in one piece! You’re both dismissed.” He was fuming as he stalked back to the other students.

Shizuo and Izaya exchanged a glance, then looked away.  
“Come on,” Shizuo said and shifted his grip to drape Izaya’s good arm across his shoulders. Izaya didn’t say a word on the way to the nurse. That, more than anything, set Shizuo on edge.

The nurse tutted at them both, but examined Izaya’s wrist and ankle thoroughly. The wrist was fractured and needed to be put in a proper cast, but the ankle was merely sprained. She put a plastic cast around Izaya’s wrist for stabilization and bandaged it up, making it clear that he was to see a doctor tomorrow. She gave him a few painkillers to swallow and put a salve on his ankle before bandaging that, too.  
“Are you taking him home, Heiwajima-kun?”  
“Yes,” Shizuo said meekly. He liked the assertive but kind manner of the nurse.  
Izaya smirked.  
“That’s good!” the nurse exclaimed with a sigh of relief. “I already gave the only pair of crutches we have to another student. But you’re so strong, Heiwajima-kun, I’m sure it’s no problem for you to carry him home on your back?”  
“Err, no,” Shizuo blushed. “Of course not.”  
Izaya did his best to muffle his laughter.

Shizuo crouched down so Izaya could get on his back. The flea wrapped his thin arms around Shizuo’s shoulders and held on with this thighs around Shizuo’s waist. Shizuo helped support him and stood. Izaya wasn’t heavy, but he was surprisingly warm. His breath brushed the side of Shizuo’s face, deepening the color of his cheeks. Why did he volunteer for this again?  
“I will have your friends, Kishitani-kun and Kadota-kun, take care of your bags,” the nurse said.  
“Thank you,” Izaya replied while Shizuo simply grunted his assent. They left the room, Shizuo carefully making his way down the stairs towards his locker. He set Izaya down on the bench while he grabbed his shoes and umbrella, then got Izaya’s shoes from his locker a few rows over. Shizuo grimaced as he tied his still wet sneakers. Gross.

The rain was still falling outside, the cars making swishing sounds as they plowed through the puddles. Shizuo handed the umbrella to Izaya as soon as the other was settled on his back again. Izaya opened it, rain blurring the clear plastic as soon as they left the protection of the school roof.  
“What a shit day,” Shizuo remarked.  
Izaya hummed into his ear, making Shizuo flinch.  
“Which way to your house, flea?”  
Izaya gave directions as Shizuo trudged along, his feet soon completely soaked.  
“Ne, Shizu-chan?”  
“What?”  
“If you ran a bit, we’d be out of the rain sooner. I could even be persuaded to offer you some hot tea and a towel before you go home. Since you were so kind as to give me part of your bento.”  
Shizuo rolled his eyes. “You just don’t want to feel like you owe me anything.”  
Izaya scoffed. “It’s annoying how clear-sighted you can be at times for a mere beast.”

Shizuo started running, jostling Izaya on his back. After a surprised yelp, the other teen started laughing. “Faster, Shizu-chan!”  
Shizuo scowled in annoyance but complied, a squealing Izaya on his back. His feet splashed on the wet pavement as he ran down the street, startling passersby. Izaya’s arms were tight around him, the staff of the umbrella digging into Shizuo’s collarbone from the awkward way Izaya clutched it in the fingers of his good hand. Izaya’s thighs clenched his waist as his feet stuck out to the side, catching the rain. The umbrella was barely of any use by this point but Shizuo still liked the way it shielded them and gave them their own space. His heart beat fast, content and strong as he was urged homewards by Izaya’s warm laughter against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have a thing for hurting Izaya so Shizuo can carry him... sorry, Izaya-kun! >.<  
> Anyway, I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. Please let me know :)


End file.
